


Practical Uses for Bedroom Games

by tres_mechante



Series: Look But Don't Touch [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Other, Voyeurism, reference to Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres_mechante/pseuds/tres_mechante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony trusts his Mistress completely. The guy holding wire cutters against his nuts? Not so much. Gibbs pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Uses for Bedroom Games

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing particularly graphic, but is rated for the themes. Originally written for Rounds of Kink in May 2010.

“Damn it, DiNozzo, what have you done this time?” muttered Gibbs. He wasn’t really angry with Tony so much as worried about the situation.

The sudden yelp of “Boss!” dragged Gibbs from his brooding.

“Easy, Tony. Just relax.”

“It’s a little tough to relax with a bomb attached to your lower body and some guy with wire cutters nudging your balls,” snapped Tony.

Harrison, the guy with wire cutters, stood up from between Tony’s legs. “This isn’t going to work. Agent DiNozzo, if you don't hold perfectly still, I’m going to snip something I shouldn’t.”

“Oh, that’s helpful. Look, I’m doing the best I can, but frankly I’m coming off an adrenaline high, ticklish as hell, and have three cups of coffee looking for an exit.”

Gibbs could feel his hand twitch with the need to deliver a head slap, but none of this was Tony’s fault, at least not directly. If it hadn’t been for his senior agent’s actions, a civilian would have been badly injured and the bomb would no doubt have gone off. Unfortunately, Tony was now tangled up with the incomplete but definitely live explosive device.

A familiar voice echoed in the warehouse. “Tony!”

Gibbs flinched as Abby hurried across the floor.

“Gibbs, what have you done to Tony? Tony, are you okay? Why are you just standing there?”

Gibbs was horrified that Abby had entered the danger zone, apparently unchallenged by the guards at the door. “Abby what are you doing here?”

“Tim called and told me Tony was trapped and there was no way I was just going to sit and wait so I had to come, you know, in case I could help – Gibbs tell me there’s something I can do to help!”

Tony raised his voice. “Abby if you want to help then get out. Please, this thing could go off and…honey, please just go?”

Gibbs grabbed Abby’s arm. “Tony’s right. If you want to help, then go outside.”

Abby pulled away. “No! I’m not leaving him and you can’t make me.” She glared at Gibbs. “If you try it you’ll find out just how good I am at self defense.”

Harrison interrupted them. “I’d be much happier if everyone left,” he said. “It won’t take out the building, but it’ll do some serious damage to anyone in the blast zone.”

“Well, I feel better,” grumbled Tony.

“Agent Gibbs, perhaps you and young lady could step outside while I disarm the device. Maybe then Agent DiNozzo would be able to settle down enough for me to work.”

As if to prove the point, Tony shifted slightly.

“Stay still!” shouted both Gibbs and the explosives expert.

Abby looked at the three men, then the wires tangled around Tony’s lower body, and nodded decisively. “Okay. Gibbs, bomb guy, you two go outside for a couple of minutes – just five minutes, ‘kay? I’ll take care of getting Tony calmed down.”

“Abby--”

“Miss--”

“Out!” ordered Abby. “Look, you obviously need Tony to stand still, and I can make that happen, but you guys can’t be here.”

Gibbs tried to figure out what his forensics experts was up to. “We can’t sedate him because he has to stay upright,” he said. They’d briefly considered sedation since the after effects of the adrenaline rush were wrecking havoc on Tony’s steadiness.

“I _know_ that, Gibbs. Look… just trust me, okay? I just need a couple of minutes.”

The explosives expert just rolled his eyes and looked to Gibbs for instructions. Gibbs glanced at Tony and hesitated. Tony’s attention was entirely fixed on Abby. Gibbs looked over at Abby and noticed her attention was riveted to Tony.

“Get out, Gibbs – both of you leave us alone for a few minutes.” Without looking away from Tony, she took two steps back and said, “I promise I won’t move from this spot.”

Reluctantly, the two men left them alone; every instinct Gibbs had was screaming that this was wrong. Once Harrison was outside, Gibbs closed the door and headed back in, keeping to the shadows to avoid being seen. He wanted to know what the hell was going on.

“Eyes on me until I tell you otherwise,” said Abby, her voice sharp and oddly formal.

Gibbs frowned at her tone of voice. He expected Tony to make some sort of wisecrack, but all he heard was a very respectful “Yes, ma’am.” Huh. Tony never sounded like that when Gibbs gave him orders.

“You are doing so well, mio angelo – I’m proud of you.”

Tony seemed to stand straighter at the words of praise.

“Now, angelo, you need to hold still – I know it’s difficult, but you can do it. You trust me right?”

“Completely, Mistress. There’s no one I trust more than you.”

Gibbs was confused. Mistress? He was also insulted; Tony was supposed to trust _him_ completely.

“And you want to make me happy, right?”

“Of course. I’m here for your pleasure – well, not _here_ exactly, but--”

“Angelo.”

Tony immediately became silent.

“Remember when we went over the anatomy stuff, identifying major muscle groups? Go back there now in your head. Just close your eyes and remember…put yourself back there.”

Tony closed his eyes and took a few slow deep breaths.

“So good, mio angelo; you obey beautifully.” Abby shifted, but did not move from her spot. “Put your hands behind your head and focus…can you feel the ribbons holding your wrists together? Just tight enough to remind you to stay still.”

Gibbs watched Tony put his hands behind his head without question or hesitation.

“We’re going to start shading in the major muscle groups. Now, I know it tickles, but I need to you be still – you don’t want to make me smudge my work, do you? Let the bristles caress your skin, feel the cool paint over each big muscle, but don’t try to move away no matter how much you want to.” Abby lowered her voice. “You are so beautiful, angelo, so strong – all that power and strength held tight just for me, just because I ask.”

Watching Tony and listening to Abby, Gibbs found himself feeling…twitchy. He had no business witnessing this kind of intimacy – and he certainly had no business hearing about it. That didn’t stop his imagination from creating vivid images in his head, though.

“You were so beautiful like that, naked and painted in vivid colour – a living work of art. I couldn’t resist hanging my masterpiece,” she said. “You were beautiful then and you are beautiful right now. I want to put you on display for my private pleasure, just like I did that night. When we get out of here I’ll hook you up to the chains and put you on display, hanging there so I can admire you, mio angelo. No paint, just skin and muscle stretched out. You’ll be bound so tight you won’t be able to move. But you won’t really want to, will you?”

Tony smiled slightly, but kept his eyes closed and held his position.

Abby’s voice lowered and Gibbs struggled to make out what she was saying. However, the acoustics in the building were not that great and he couldn’t quite make out the words. Tony, on the other hand, had no such problem. As Gibbs watched, Tony seemed to turn to stone; all restless movements ceased. Tony’s face was so _calm_ , it was as though the younger man had fallen asleep standing up.

Or not, thought Gibbs when he noticed the bulge in Tony’s trousers.

This whole situation was…unexpected. He knew Abby and Tony were friends, but he hadn’t realized they were lovers – kinky lovers at that. He wasn’t sure what to think.

“Okay, Gibbs, bring in the bomb guy and let’s get this over with,” said Abby. “And if you ever tell anyone about any of this, I will _not_ be a happy camper, and I _swear_ I will make your life a living hell. Got it?”

Gibbs felt a bit flustered to realize Abby had known he was there the whole time.

“Ashamed, Abby?”

“Never.” Abby turned to look directly at Gibbs even though he was hidden in shadows. “I love you, Gibbs, you know that so don’t go thinking otherwise. But this thing between me and Tony is private and that’s the way it stays.”

Without answering he went to get Harrison. When they got back, Tony’s eyes were open and locked on Abby’s.

At a nod from Gibbs, Harrison went back to work. Tony did not react in any way when the wire cutters returned to that vulnerable spot between his legs. Seven minutes later, enough wiring had been removed that Tony could finally – carefully – step away from the explosives.

Tony managed four steps toward the door before collapsing, but Abby was there to ease him to the ground.

Abby looked up at Gibbs. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” was all Gibbs could think of to say before helping Abby get Tony to his feet and support him out the door.

Twenty minutes later, they watched from the back of an ambulance as a wheeled robot entered the building and then heard an explosion from inside. Abby tugged Tony into a big hug while Gibbs pulled them both into a bigger hug. The gesture was so unlike his usual behavior that both Abby and Tony looked at him with some concern.

“What? I can’t be happy my two favorite people are safe?”

Abby’s smile was incandescent. Tony just ducked his head and grinned. Gibbs, not willing to indulge in any more sentimentality, went to talk to the bomb squad.

Walking away, he heard Tony ask, “Did you mean what you said, Abbs, or were you just yanking my chain?”

“You’re not _in_ chains, Tony. At least not yet.”

Gibbs hurried his steps, not wanting to hear any more. The less he knew about the personal lives of his people the better for his peace of mind. Still, he wondered if Abby would be able to give him any pointers to get Tony to listen more often in the field, preferably something that did _not_ involve chains.

 

\---END---

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an occasional series involving of Domme!Abby, sub!Tony and reluctant voyeur!Gibbs.


End file.
